(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data detecting apparatus, and particularly to a data detecting apparatus capable of pre-charging.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Accompanying with the advance in the semiconductor manufacturing processes, the area and the working voltage of a transistor is becoming smaller. Therefore, the current electronic circuit is able to operate at higher speed and the chip area is also becoming more and more miniaturized.
Besides, a memory circuit, such as: the dynamic random access memory (DRAM), includes a lot of data lines and bit lines.
When the memory capacity becomes larger to make the wiring lengths of the data line and the bit line be longer, the signal cumulating effect will happen in the data line and the bit line. As shown in FIG. 1A, if the logic value of the data line signal is not at constant value, such as: the logic values of 0, 1, 0, 1 shown in the figure, the signal cumulating effect does not exist or is not obvious and the circuit can correctly detect the data presented by the logic values of 0, 1, 0, 1. However, when the plurality of data lines receive a signal of the same logic value for a longer period of time, such as: continuously receiving the successive three logic values of 0, such as the logic values of 0, 0, 0, 1 as shown in FIG. 1B, the signal cumulating effect often becomes quite serious. Together with the fast operating speed of the memory system and the small working voltage range, such signal cumulating effect can easily cause the situation of incorrectly converting the logic value while converting logic value, such as: the data detected become logic values of 0, 0, 0, 0. Therefore, erroneously reading/writing the data of the memory will happen.